Jet (Avatar: The Last Airbender)
Jet is a character from the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was the teenage leader of a group of refugee Earth Kingdom children who called themselves the Freedom Fighters. When Jet was only eight years old, he witnessed his parents' deaths at the hands of the Fire Nation soldiers known as the Rough Rhinos. Jet grew up to become a hook sword-wielding vigilante, possessing a burning hatred for the Fire Nation and going to extreme lengths to exact his revenge, even to the point of endangering innocent lives in a raid of a small Fire Nation-occupied Earth Kingdom town. Jet disbanded the Freedom Fighters after an encounter with Team Avatar; he and two of his friends, Longshot and Smellerbee, decided to start a new life in Ba Sing Se. When he tried to expose Prince Zuko and Iroh as firebenders, the Dai Li arrested and brainwashed him into submission. A second encounter with the Avatar and his friends revealed the truth of the Dai Li to Jet, and he helped them find Appa by leading them to Lake Laogai, the Dai Li headquarters. There, Jet was fatally wounded by Long Feng when he overcame the hypnosis placed upon him. Personality Ever since the Fire Nation destroyed his village and killed his parents, Jet was marked by his almost pathological hatred of the Fire Nation. To him, all citizens of the Fire Nation were guilty, regardless of whether they were involved with the War or not. Jet seemed to possess a high opinion of his Freedom Fighters' effect on the War, convinced that they were a serious threat and the Fire Nation were sending assassins after him. This seemed to blind him to the fact that, when compared to the scope of the War, his group's acts of guerrilla warfare and terrorism were relatively small. He could be obsessive and paranoid about the Fire Nation. As mentioned before, he was convinced that the Fire Nation was trying to assassinate and silence him. He became obsessed with exposing Zuko and Iroh as firebenders, eventually attacking them when he was unable to come across concrete evidence. Despite these traits, Jet was recognized for his charisma, and he had a roguishly charming, magnetic and friendly personality. He was sympathetic to people who were desperate, or who had suffered at the hand of the Fire Nation. This drew many people into his group of Freedom Fighters, and secured their loyalty to him. In return, he showed his loyalty to them. Abilities Swordsmanship Though Jet used knives and throwing darts on occasion, his primary weapons of choice were a set of twin tiger hook swords. He possessed masterful skill with his hook swords, able to defeat a master bender, duel evenly with a master swordsman of Zuko's caliber, and hold his own against and overwhelm multiple opponents. Jet was just as capable of fighting with a single hook sword as he was using two. Stealth To communicate with his Freedom Fighters without being overt, Jet was able to mimic a variety of bird calls and mere whistles for different meanings. He used this to give Longshot the signal to destroy the dam and prepare the Freedom Fighters for battle. Leadership A skilled strategist and a charismatic leader, Jet was able to draw a somewhat large amount of followers. He was capable of producing inspirational speeches as part of rallies for the Freedom Fighters, and would call his group together to initiate action against the Fire Nation. Other skills Aside from his swordsmanship skills, he was also a capable unarmed fighter, as on two occasions he was able to defeat two Fire Nation soldiers simultaneously by kicking them in the back, knocking them out. He was also agile, able to leap from tree to tree as a way to get around and to ambush his foes. The warrior was also a capable liar, as he could formulate convincing stories with almost no effort. External Link For more info on Jet see his ful article on Avatar Wiki. Jet, Smellerbee & Longshot.png|Jet, Smellerbee & Longshot Team Avatar & Freedom Fighters in Lake Laogai.png|Team Avatar, Jet, Smellerbee & Longshot in Lake Laogai Jet & Freedom Fighters.jpg|Picture of Jet & Freedom Fighters Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Elementals Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral